Tsume Rawroar
Tsume Rawroar is a Centurion of the Ash Legion. He is best known for his service as one of the leads of diplomatic security to the human-charr negotiations at Warrior's Crown in the Fields of Ruin. Appearance Tsume is a medium brown-furred charr with grey stripes. His muzzle, chest and pubic fur are beige. He currently keeps his mousey blond mane full, circling his neck and cranium - hanging low, like a lion. Because of his odd fur and stripe color scheme, he is often referred to as a "mutt." Tsume has broad, bony shoulders and a narrow torso. He is slightly shorter than the average male charr. The lower front canines in Tsume's muzzle are exceptionally large and can cut his lips when he talks. Tsume's tongue is also longer than typical, and his snout is turned slightly upward. Tsume sports a small, unmodified set of horns, which bend backwards. His lower left ear is pierced twice by rings, and his upper left ear is pierced with an industrial bar. His eyes are a noticeable, piercing green. Tsume has a typical male tail. His pubic fur is kept full, and his testicles are noticeably large. He has a defining bite gash on his lower left leg, set by an encounter with a wolf pack when he was a adolescent. His hand and feetclaws are kept sharp. Like many Ash Legion officers, Tsume has several lockpicks and small blades sewn into his skin. Personality As an officer of the Ash Legion, Tsume shares the typical charr loyalty to his High Legion above all else. Tsume is easily motivated by duty and responsibility, but he does not bear that weight with grim attitude. Indeed, he is characteristically boisterous, extroverted and jovial. Centurion Rawroar often makes himself the center of the room and engages parties with drink, drugs and bawdy talk. Most people find the Centurion to be fun and disarming, or sometimes stupid and obnoxious. Both attitudes are useful to Tsume, who uses this underestimation and his joyful conversation to distract or cover for information gathering activities or elicit information from his targets. Tsume is a gay charr that is well known for having a lenient attitude toward sexual norms - even by charr or Ash Legion standards. He flirts with little thought, and is quick to have a sexual encounter. Among his numerous affairs count Flame Legion information sources, human and charr diplomats, norn traders, and a kodan Claw. Notability, Tsume is open to breeding with other races a typical charr may never consider soliciting: the skritt, ogres, and asura being chief examples. Due to his work at the Warrior Crown talks, Tsume is particularly interested in human culture and human body types, and is quick to take advantage of entertaining a human for a good time and soliciting bonds between the races. Like most charr, Tsume does not believe in long-term sexual or romantic commitments, but he will return to a regular partner whom with he's enjoyed his time (or is giving him good information). Tsume often engages in consensual sex play that utilizes drugs, chains, leather or - occasionally - knives and needles. Charr or other sapients who know Tsume well understand he has a keen sense of moral justice. The Centurion is quick to make decisive action, but that action is not always blunt. By example, when the human delegation tipped the Centurion to a human rapist whom the local authorities could not investigate, Tsume engaged the man at a bar and then arranged his kidnapping so he could be quietly drowned in a nearby lake. Like most Ash Legion charr, Tsume has a sense of morality that does not line in league with typical human morals, and easily plays in shades of moral greys. When in moral doubt, one can expect the Centurion to choose a path that will ultimately lead to structure and order for his Legion and its allies. As a Ash Legion style Guardian, Tsume lacks the brute force of Guardians typical in Blood, Iron or Flame Legions. Instead, Tsume tends to focus on teleportations and subterfuge in a battle - blinding, burning and distracting his opponents. Tsume is proficient with healing, and cannot be easily poisoned or diseased. Because of his own affinity for flame magic, Tsume is nearly immune from burning - a skill that served him well as a spy against the Flame Legion. Tsume maintains an active aegis on himself, and will often engulf others within his aegis as a sign of trust or companionship. Tsume is proficient with greatswords, swords, and shield techniques. Tsume's focus on protective magic ensures that nearby allies will often find themselves under various magical boons stemming from Tsume's belief in their place within Ash Legion order. Tsume became an accomplished surfer in his late twenties and early thirties. When he is not on official duty, Tsume can often be found by or in the water, or hiking in nearby caves. Tsume has a strong affinity for wolves, dogs and especially hyenas. He's befriended local hyena packs in Fireheart Rise and Fields of Ruin, as well as a wolf pack in Frostgorge Sound. Tsume is well known by his warbandmates to be a disasterous cook. While sitting and thinking, Tsume will often begin crafting masculine jewelry accessories out of nearby metals, string and jewels. Most of these are valueless, and are given away to folks nearby or discarded. * Food Likes: Mushrooms, shark, watermelon. * Food Dislikes: Onions Background Tsume is what's known in charr culture as a "victory cub," the result of a orgy following a victorious battle among the charr. As a result, Tsume's parentage is largely unclear. Tsume was born on 7 Phoenix in 1294 AE. Tsume barely remembers his dame, and was separated from her early. Among the many candidates for Tsume's sire, only a few looked anything like Tsume, and all those were mesmer tacticians. Official records suggest that any potential dames or sires of Tsume are likely dead. Tsume attended a fahrar on the western end of the Ash Legion Homelands. He joined Ash Legion there and formed the Raw warband, a warband focused on assassination and protection of important targets. Tsume showed an early affinity for magic and was a decent student overall, which led his Primus to guide him toward Guardian profession training, unusual in the Ash Legion. Tsume's ability to disarm situations, think tactically, and make friends easily made him one of the more obvious leadership candidates, and he was made Legionnaire of the warband upon graduation. Tsume was surnamed "Rawroar" by his warbandmates. Raw was assigned initially assigned into operations in Fireheart Rise. The warband focused on hunting information and then assassinating targets. Elementalists and Thieves of the Raw warband would get in close to their target, and nearby Raw Guardians ensured that the assassin could return safely or extract them in the event of an assassination gone wrong. Tsume was among the more proficient of Raw's information gatherers, often sleeping with members of the all male Flame Legion warbands and gathering valuable details. "Loose tailholes make loose muzzles" is a adage Tsume formed in this period of his career. During this time, Tsume became strongly attached to a Legionnaire of a Flame Legion scouting warband. Tsume regularly slept with the Legionnaire over the course of a year, and the warband became a very valuable source of information for Ash Legion operations. Despite warnings from Ash Legion, however, an Iron Legion deployment destroyed the Flame Legion warband's camp and wiped out the warband. Tsume found his former lover's body. Shortly thereafter, Tsume found a local hyena pack he was friendly with ritualistically mutilated. Tsume correctly deducted that the hyenas had been targeted by a local Flame Legion Shaman, and assumed he, himself, was being called out. Tsume, still stressed as a result of the loss of his former lover, retaliated on his lonesome by brazenly breaking into the Shaman's camp, and beginning a large fire that polluted the area with a poisonous smoke fog. The Raw warband soon tracked down their Centruion and disrupted Ash Legion operations by attacking the camp. Eventually, several Ash Legion warbands were rallied into the combat, and three soldiers died. Tsume confronted the Flame Legion Shaman and was nearly bested in combat, only winning by evading the Shaman's killing blow by teleporting behind the Shaman and biting into his neck from behind. Tsume limped out of the camp, and was eventually hauled before Tribune Sorya Fatekiller before he was allowed to heal. Fatekiller considered killing, expulsing, or demoting the Legionnaire for his mishandled tactics, endangering his warband, and disrupting Ash Operations. However, under consideration of the Shaman's death and Rawroar's contributions to Ash's intel services, Fatekiller ultimately chose mercy. She did, however, leave instructions not to care for Rawroar's grievous injuries. Tsume ultimately recovered and resumed operations in Fireheart after a large time of leave. When the Ash Legion largely shuffled its assignments in response to the discovery of the Claw of the Kahn-Ur and the opening of human/charr negotiations in 1324 AE. Raw's specialty in protection and assassination and lack of previous assignment in the human/charr wars made them an ideal warband for services in Ash's human delegation corps. Raw was transferred to the command of Tribune Torga Desertgrave. Under this command, Tsume began information gathering and unraveled a plot of charr rebels to assassinate an approaching human delegation when he slept with a pair of male charr twins. Raw warband rallied in time to fight off the would be assassins, and Tsume was promoted to one of the Centurions at Warrior's Crown in charge of diplomatic security, reporting to the Primus Centurion for the area. All three Ash warbands under Tsume's command focus on security, protective services and assassination. Centurion Rawroar took quickly to his new position. He gained quick friendships with the charr officers at the negotiations, and eventually ingratiated himself with his colleagues among human security. Humans found Tsume's earnest curiosity about them charming and affectionate. Eventually, Tsume proved himself invaluable to the negotiations himself, proving to have fans among the diplomats and a knack for relaxing (or sleeping with) the appropriate parties. He also became a point of contact between Ash Legion and the Order of Whispers, whom he worked alongside in Fireheart operations. Centurion Rawroar was assigned to a temporary delegation to greet the Kodan in Frostgorge Sound in 1325 AE. It was while on this mission he met Priory Scout Liam Baisteach, as well as Vigil officer Wolfe Blackwood - two humans who would go on to become long-term friends and mates. Tsume's diplomatic corps was largely killed off during a violent attack by the Icebrood of Jormag on the kodan sanctuary. Tsume rallied from the explosions with Wolfe and Liam, and assisted in stabilizing the structure and fighting off the attack. Since that time period, Tsume has assisted Wolfe and Liam with several tasks - including a near fatal encounter in Twilight Arbor with the spider known as Malrona. Tsume was publicly challenged for his Centurionship in 1327 AE. The bane fight set by Tribune Desertgrave seemed unnecessarily strict and lopsided toward ensuring the smaller Centurion's death to his much larger challenger: No armor or weapons were allowed, and magic negating fields set up limited the arena to a small area. Human delegations officially protested the legality of the challenge, as well as the wisdom of allowing a Centurion in sensitive operations involving human/charr relations to be challenged. Their objections were noted a rebuffed by Ash Legion. Likewise, Baistich and Blackwood were put under escort by Raw warbandmembers and various Order of Whispers agents to ensure non-interference. Imperator Smodur personally observed the bane match. Tsume was poisoned during match, despite nominal bans on poisons during the match. Despite this, Tsume seemed to take advantage of the poisoning by spitting his poisoned blood into his challenger's eyes, and securing his victory by leveraging his smaller horns under his opponent's muzzle, soundly removing the opponent's jawbone from his muzzle. Smodur declared his support for the Centurion, noting the victory despite the apparent poisoning. Tribune Desertgrave's response to the challenge and the unusual restrictions of the match have yet to be publicly explained, though the human delegation has spread rumors that she hoped to have Rawroar removed because he was seen as too close to human interests. Shortly after his recovery, Rawroar was presented the Soot Sayer by Korukhan the Blacksmith, a Greatsword embedded with magic that causes black dust trails to follow its wake. Rawroar has since returned to service under Tribune Desertgrave. Relationships The Raw Warband * Aenho Rawreaper, Legionnaire * Braelik Rawroust * Yatsun Rawhide * Nazo Rawrunner * Naikutch Rawrash * Genja Rawreed Commanding Officers * Tribune Torga Desertgrave Reporting Officers * Aenho Rawreaper (Raw warband) * Exepere Counternet (Counter warband) * Wywerk Dirtbadge (Dirt warband) Relatives * Sire - Unknown * Dame - Unknown Other Notable Friends and Acquaintances *'Wolfe Blackwood' - human, Vigil, travel companion, friend, lover (owned by another player) *'Liam Baisteach' - human, Priory, travel companion, friend, lover (owned by another player) *'Cythrosi' - asura, travel companion (owned by another player) *'Laydin' - sylvari, former travel companion (owned by another player) Social Media Tsume has an active Tumblr where he can be asked questions and posts artwork and opinions: tsumecharrrawr.tumblr.com